


Cover Art for Somewhere I belong Ch8

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell meets Dr Frankenstein (Oakenshield).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Somewhere I belong Ch8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707135) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 




End file.
